


Before Everything

by GAYTALES



Series: Friends [1]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Before Everything

Late afternoon, somewhere far away in obscure town. There was a small, smelly tavern. Not the best place to be at this hour, but wanderer had nowhere else to go now. The tavern was messy and dark from soot heart. Inside a few tables and chair with broken legs, few of them occupied by the local 'elite'. Stranger comes inside and sits somewhere in a corner table, trying to not look suspicious (which failed). rambling could be heard and some moving behind him. this is definitely not the best location to hide, he thought. Then suddenly, a brownhaired man with a beard dressed in a white shirt, aproches his table with a big smile on his face  
"Arnold! There you are!" Newcomer turns around to the man, to  tell him to fuck off, but the man locked shocked redhead in a stron hug and whispers to his ear "Play along, buddy"  
The hug ends but the man keeps a strong grip on Stranger arms, like to be sure he won't run away.  
"Long time no see, how's Amanda? You two still together?"  
"Uh. Yeah, yes we are..."  
"Lovely, i always knew you two will ends up like that" the man smiles brightly, but his blue eyes wandered behind the other man just for a second, hard to notice (which redhead notices because he was looking at the new man with suspicion and confucion the entire time) "im gonna sit with you now, and talk for a while, couse this ripped boys behind you will punch you to death otherwise. Dont turn around." his voice was low and serious. "As long as you're with me, they won't touch you. Barkeeper likes me, they don't want to mess with him, so they won't mess with us" he sits in opposite chair  
"..why"  
"why? Because you have red hair, looks like someone lost and, no offence, weaker than them-"  
"no, i mean why..why are you helping me?"  
Man was silent for a while "why indeed. I don't know you yet, so start talking. I can change my mind if it turns out you're some kind of a running madman or mage, right?" He laughs a little and leans back in a chair, but stops suddenly when the other guy just watched him horrified  
"that's not your fucking business who i am"  
"shit you are a mage!" He hissed  
"you have a problem with that?!"  
"Keep quiet, its alright. No, i don't have a problem with that. You can consider me a mage as well, if hipnosis counts" he looks quicky around to see in anyone was earsdropping. "Ok, now i can't leave you alone even if i want. You have anywere to go?"  
"Why i should trust you, maybe you want to sell me to witchhunters now you know who i am"  
"you see those abs, those biceps?" Blue eyed man put his arm up like strongsman " No? That's why, a dwarf with a posture like me is useless. you probablly would fight me and still won."  
"You're a dwarf?!" Redhead asked shocked. Dwarf almost as tall as him? Is that even possible?  
"you have a problem with that?" Dwarf mimic the other man voice witch brows rised "wow, we know about each other so much. soon i will be an honor quest at your sister wedding! Im Burbor, by the way. Nice to meet you"  
burbor reached out his hand which other man shook, still a little hesistant  
"...Fred. nice meeting you."  
"Let me guess. Money problem and dark past?"  
"Do i look like someone without money problem and dark past?" That makes the dwarf laugh  
"oh, belive me honey. You look way better. We're going to come along just fine!"  
  
And just like that, Fred, now red not only at at his hair, found himself a companion 


End file.
